The Leviathan's Heir
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Born into the high-class Sitri family but looked down on because of his father the young heir leaves throwing it all away in his search for a family that wouldn't abondon him. Watch as he gathers his peerage and takes on everything from Gods to other devils to keep his family safe. Watch out world the runaway heir and strongest pawn are teaming up hope you survive.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 3451}**_

_**{Disclaimer; Naruto here -cries comically in the corner- I really liked the last two stories Basilisk wrote for me. -sigh- I't can't be helped that his cousins a brat so I'll do the disclaimer for SmallBasilisk28 who doesn't own me or High School DxD.}**_

_**{I combined my original story with RaYnIeR's challenge.}**_

_**{My little brat of a cousin thought it would be funny to delete my stories and notes while I was away for the holidays. I wrote the original story so don't flame me thinking I'm stealing. I'm having to rewrite from memory so sorry if it's not the same as the original.}**_

"English"

_"Magic"_

**'Thoughts'**

_**-Other-**_

Chapter 1

"Mom!? Dad!? Anyone!?" yelled a six year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts as he walked around the forest.

His name was Issei Hyoudou and he was lost in the forest near the park after running away from a crowd of angry women. A few hours ago he was having fun since he was playing with some of the other children in the park, when suddenly an old man arrived with some covered paintings beckoning them to come closer. When the old man saw he had their attention he revealed the paintings showing all the different female breast.

Little Issei was blushing as he stared at the different paintings when he felt a large amount of killer intent. Issei and the other children watched as a large crowd of angry women that his mother was leading beating the living hell out of the old man.

Issei seeing the old man getting beaten got scared and ran off into the forest not hearing his mothers screams for him to stop.

He was getting scared it was getting dark out and after wandering the forest he couldn't find the park our his parents. Looking around Issei really wanted his mother he'd rather be punished than be lost and alone in the forest.

Hearing a noise coming from the bushes he thought it could be his parents until a large dog walked out growling at him. With a snarl it lunged at him ready to attack him. **'Someone, anyone, please help me!' **Issei thought as he covered his head crouching down to make himself look smaller.

"Bang." Hearing someone speak and the loud noise that followed he looked up to see a red haired boy around his age holding his hand out in a shooting motion. Looking around Issei couldn't see the large dog anywhere as the red haired boy turned to look at him letting Issei see his light purple eyes with the weird ripple like pattern in them.

"Ah, who are you? Are you lost too?" Issei asked the red haired boy who was looking in his pockets for something.

"Oh right! My names Naruto Sitri Uzumaki, I'm looking for people to join my awesome peerage and my search lead me to you here in this forest." The now named Naruto told him pulling random items from his pocket.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. What's a peerage and what do you mean your search lead you here to me?" Issei asked tilting his head sideways looking confused.

"Right sorry sorry I was getting ahead of myself a peerage is a group of devils that get together for things like getting contracts and fighting in Rating Games using awesome powers. Do you want to see?" and without waiting for a reply Naruto raised his hand concentrating as ice started to form around his palm. After seeing Issei's eyes widen at his display of magic Naruto went on to tell him everything that would happen if he joined his peerage too his dream of being the next Emperor of the Rating Game's.

"B-but why would you want me to become a devil, I can't do anything like your ice powers and I don't have any powers of my own?" Issei asked looking up at Naruto from his spot on the ground. Naruto just made a noise of accomplishment as he pulled a small blue box out of his pocket before tossing it at Issei. "That's one of the few gadgets I took from Ajuka's lab it allows me to seek out the closest Sacred Gear in the area and it lead me to this forest." Naruto told him smiling as the box started to glow brightly in Issei's hand.

"I don't know all the details but that means you have a Sacred Gear which one I don't know, but it has to be powerful if the box is glowing that brightly. So do you want to join my peerage Issei?" Naruto asked hoping he could finally get his first member.

Issei wasn't sure what to do his mind going back and fourth over what he was told till a deep voice resonated in his head spoke _**[Accept his offer!]**_ Issei wasn't sure why he listened to the voice but he did giving Naruto a nod telling him he'd join his peerage.

Naruto smiled brightly speaking a quick spell as six pawns appeared floating around Issei and a magic circle appeared under them. "Just stay still for a minute and don't move." Naruto told him before continuing _"In the name of Naruto Sitri Uzumaki I call out to you Issei Hyoudou here my command's. Rise as a devil of my House for you have been given a new purpose, wake as my Pawn and rejoice in your new life." _They both watched as the six pawns glowed brightly before entering Issei's chest.

"What happens know?" Issei asked not looking at Naruto as he was turning around trying to look at his new wings.

"Well I can leave my familiar Yurlungur to explain things and help train your new powers, but I really need to gather more peerage members before I actually do anything else." Naruto answered him stomping his foot on the ground causing a small chimera-like chameleon to appear in a magic circle.

Hearing the noise of people coming closer Naruto gave Yurlungur his orders watching his familiar crawl up Issei's back before teleporting back to the mansion.

Issei just stood there confused wondering why Naruto vanishing before he heard a voice in his ear "Your parents are coming little devil hide your wings." Issei listened to Yurlungur on how to make his wings vanish seconds before he heard his mothers voice calling for him. Turning around he saw his mom and dad running his way neither of them noticing his eyes change purple for a split second as he ran towards them waving.

{Skip to Sitri Mansion}

Naruto had a large smile on his face when he appeared in his room but it quickly dropped seeing the maid waiting for him. "Sitri-sama you skipped your classes to go to the human world again didn't you. You really shouldn't wander around without any guards you could of been hurt or kidnapped. Your parents would be ash-" The maid froze mid sentence seeing those glowing purple eyes glaring at her.

"My wandering or safety has never been any of your concern so don't start acting like you care, and for skipping my classes none of the other children want to set near the low class scum so why should I even bother showing up. As for my parents my fathers died before I was even born and mom's to busy with either chasing Sona around our that stupid show of hers!" Naruto yelled the last part slamming the door in the maids face before walking over to his desk.

Picking a picture up in his hand Naruto let a single tear roll down his face as he stared at it. The picture showed Nagato Uzumaki his father standing with his mother and the other Satan's. **'Would you be proud of the choices iv'e made about me leaving and throwing away my claim as heir.'** Naruto thought not hearing someone enter his room.

"You can't keep yelling at your families servants or sneaking out like this Naruto. Your mother would be worried if something happened to you." a voice called out to Naruto breaking him out of his thoughts. "She's to busy to care if I vanished and you know it. Why are you here jiji come to lecture me too?" Naruto asked looking behind him at Ajuka Beelzebub standing near his open door.

"Wouldn't think of it kid just concerned about my godson that's all." Ajuka said walking up to Naruto and ruffling his hair. He was about to pull his hand back when Naruto grabbed it keeping it in place as he looked up at Ajuka. "Do you think ... do you think I should have been born jiji?" Naruto asked as more tears started forming in his eyes.

"I can't answer that Naruto ... you'll have to figure it out by living your life." Ajuka told him staring into those rippled eyes that reminded him so much of Nagato. "I'm leaving for the human world the others look at me like I'm trash or lecture me because of my father not being from a high class family. Mom's busy all the time and when she's off she's more concerned with chasing Sona than me. Are you going to stop me jiji?" Naruto asked letting his hand go.

"No I won't go explore the world just promise me you'll stay safe." Ajuka answered as Naruto summoned a magic circle under him. Giving Ajuka a hug Naruto stepped back waving his hand "Bye jiji." and with that he was gone leaving Ajuka alone in the empty room. He's last thoughts as he walked out the door were **'Be careful Naruto.' **

{Shinto} {three years later}

An eight year old Shirou was trapped under the burning ruble of his house, screams of pain and agony filled the air as the town of Shinto was engulfed in flames. His body was covered in burns, and the gash on his head leaking blood as his free hand crumbled around the flyer he found this morning.

Tears ran down his face as he forced himself to look over at the stranger that tried to save him only to get pinned by the support beams of the building that fell on him. Coughing as the blood pooled around his black coat the older man tried looking through the smoke but couldn't make anything out. "Hey kid are you alright, can you hear me?" He asked trying to get a better look from where he was pinned.

It took a few minutes but he heard the kid speak and he had to strain to hear him "I'm scared and my arm hurts real bad." After a bit the smoke cleared up enough for him to get a better look and he held back a wince seeing the piece of wood going threw the red haired kids arm.

Kiritsugu cursed himself from his spot seeing the town burning around him because of his actions. The job he got was easy retrieve some artefacts that a fallen angel stole from them but no one told him it was a damn seraph he was chasing and now the whole town was paying because of it his mistake.

He smiled bitterly even if he died he was taking the artefacts he retrieved with him they wouldn't be able to find where they were hidden for a few years at least. His head turned watching the kid reaching with his free hand towards the sky Kiritsugu openly swore spotting the flyer in his tiny hand. "Kid if you can hear me put some blood on the flyer and wish for some help." he rasped out hoping the kid could still hear him.

**'I don't want to die here I'm only eight somebody please help me!'** Shirou begged in his mind hearing what the man said as his vision started to blur. He had passed out just as a black magic circle with a red swirl pattern appeared before them.

"Not today, I won't allow either of you to die." a voice spoke causing Kiritsugu to look through the fire to see two figures standing there in front of the kid.

"Help him." Kiritsugu rasped out coughing up blood as he stared at the devils in front of him.

With a nod Issei went to help Kiritsugu as Naruto raised his hand Rinnegan flashing as the storm clouds gathered over the town and rain started pouring down hard over Shinto. Looking down at the unconscious red haired boy in his arms Naruto concentrated again thinking of his purpose as white flames covered his hands healing the major wounds enough so he could teleport them to safety.

"He's alive but barely and he has some strange guns on him!" Issei called out breaking Naruto from his thoughts as he neared Issei and the other man knowing who he is just by looking at him. He let out a sharp whistle as a brown haired dog with multiple piercings and wings on his back appeared out of a magic circle looking at them for orders. "Get there scent and retrieve anything that belongs to them." Naruto ordered waiting for Issei to pick the injured man up before they vanished in a transportation circle taking them to Kuoh and leaving the familiar to it's job searching the town.

{Skip to Kuoh} {four days later}

Kiritsugu slowly opened his eyes to see a ceiling he didn't know and the sound of movement in the room. He was slowly reaching for his gun when an amused voice called out causing him to freeze "I wouldn't try that magus killer I've taken your weapons and your still badly injured from the fire." slowly turning his head he saw a red head playing chess by himself and the child from the fire asleep on the couch.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki your in my house in Kuoh and I had to use one of my evil pieces on Shirou because his injuries were too severe. I couldn't heal him with the limited healing magic I know." Naruto told him seeing him looking over at Shirou.

"Were there any other survivors?" he asked turning to look as Naruto moved over to sit near him.

"None whoever you were fighting made sure the town went up in flames fast. The only reason either of you are alive is because of the flyer Shirou had on him." Naruto told him leaving out the reports he had on the fallen angels in the area and the report he stole about the factions different reactions.

"So what are your plans now Kiritsugu since the church and Grigori are looking for you along with the artefacts you have?" Naruto asked letting Kiritsugu think while he activated his rinnegan talking with Issei and Ddraig over there mental connection.

"I owe you Uzumaki and since you already know I have the artefacts I have a deal for you." he told him breaking Naruto from his mental talk with the perverted pair.

Seeing he had Naruto's attention he continued "It's my fault the town was attacked so I want to adopt Shirou, I'll tell you where I hid one of the artefacts if you agree to let the kid come with me for awhile."

"That's completely up to Shirou if he wants to leave our not." seeing his confusion he elaborated "I'm not like most devils I don't care what my peerage does outside of their jobs as long as they stay in my territory but if he wants to travel with the magus killer I don't mind he could learn a thing or two."

Kiritsugu would latter swear the kid in front of him was worse than any of the Mao's but he made his decision taking the young devil's outstretched hand agreeing to the deal he made.

{London, England} {four years later}

"Damn fallen angels I'm on vacation!" Naruto yelled slamming the remaining ones skull into the ground caving it in.

"What did I say about language Naruto." a voice from behind him said as gloved hands grabbed his cheeks pinching them tightly.

"Come on Laeticia it hurts, it really hurts." he said waving his arms around until they heard noise coming from down the ally.

"Who's there!?" Naruto asked as ice started to cover his hands and Laeticia had her hand ready to draw her sword ready to draw it.

They waited a few minutes getting ready to attack when a girl with white hair and silver eyes walked out from behind the trash cans wearing nothing but rags. Naruto let out a pulse not sensing anything off about her he gave a subtle nod to Laeticia.

"Where'd you come from, little one?" Laeticia asked brushing a strand of blond hair back as they approached the little girl. They waited for her to respond but she just stared at them not talking.

"Where devils aren't you scared of us?" Naruto asked as the girl wasn't even concerned about the wings on his back when most people would be freaking out screaming for the church. Seeing the girl eyeing her sword Laeticia spoke softly bending down on one knee "It's a sword and I use it to help people."

"What's your name kid?" Naruto asked spotting the look in Laeticia's eyes he was already going through the remaining pieces in his mind to save himself the trouble of arguing.

"I don't think she has one." Laeticia told him seeing the confusion in her eyes before turning back to the girl that still hasn't spoken. "You can come with us little one and I can give you a name. If you like your name can be Maria it's a lovely name." She told the girl seeing a hesitant smile appear on her face as the little girl took her outstretched hand already knowing that Naruto would agree with her decision if he wanted ramen anywhere near the house.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Thanks S for at least trying to save my stories.**_

_**Naruto will own some of the territory in Kouh he was there before either Rias or Sona showed up.**_

_**People really wanted Kiritsugu in the old story before it was messed with so he'll be showing up later but he's not a member of any faction his just a mercenary in this story. Unless I think of something better for him.**_

_**I thought of this while I was typing so I'll use the Rinnegan's shared vision as a way for Naruto to keep track of his peerage and help them.**_

_**I'm using the Animal Path as Naruto's familiar's**_

_**Joan had the majority votes with Miya coming in as a very close second before my account was messed with. She might have deleted all my information on the computer but the little brat couldn't get to the journal I keep on me.**_

_**Just a warning I'm going to OC her somewhat for when she's dealing with Naruto and the peerage. She'll be a little like Grayfia is when she's dealing with Sirzechs and other things but not completely. Before you send your reviews I had to give her some magic otherwise she couldn't use the Queen Piece to it's full abilities. If you have a better suggestion for her magic that compliments a flaming sword let me know. As for Jeanne in the Hero Faction who says they can't have the same ancestor.**_

_**Peerage -**_

_**King - Naruto Sitri Uzumaki / age 17 / devil / Water, Ice, and Fire Magic ... Nonuboku ... Sage of Six Paths Mode ... Rinnegan / Familiar - chameleon Genbu, dog Orthrus **_

_**Queen - (Laeticia) Joan of Arc / age 18 / human / La Pucelle ... Fire and Lightning Magic ... Luminosite Eternelle / 1 Mutation Piece / Familiar ? **_

_**Knight - Shirou Emiya / age 16 / human / Shirou's Bow ... Tracing ... Structural Grasp ... Kansho and Bakuya ... Rho Aias ... Clarent / 1 Knight Piece / Familiar ?**_

_**Knight - **_

_**Bishop -**_

_**Bishop -**_

_**Rook -**_

_**Rook -**_

_**Pawn - Issei Hyoudou / age 17 / human / Fire Magic ... Sacred Gear - Longinus Boosted Gear / 5 Mutation Pieces 1 Pawn Piece / Familiar ?**_

**_Pawn - _****_(Maria) Jack the Ripper / age 13 / human / Presence Concealment ... Black Mist ... Six Demonic Knives / 2 Pawn Pieces / Familiar ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 4263}**_

Chapter 2

{Maggots Nest}

Thirteen year old Issei and nine-year old Maria emerged in an empty room with a small flash of light. "The barriers are down for twelve minutes that's all the time you have before they come back on Devil. Tell your King that my money better be there" a hooded figure told him before passing a set of keys to Issei and quickly leaving the room.

He turned to tell Maria to follow him only to find her gone so with a defeated sigh he left the room whispering _"Promote to Knight." _Slipping past the prisoners as he walked down the hallway Issei noticed some of the guards already missing from their post as he made his way towards the elevator.

**'Why am I stuck with little miss murder again.' **Issei thought as he slipped threw the doors at the same time the guards walked out. **[Because you were daydreaming about your Queen again and wasnt paying any attention when Naruto was asking who wanted this job.] **Ddraig told him laughing at his partners misfortune.

**'I'm just thankful I can promote outside of Rating Games our I'd be caught by now.' **Issei replied in his head thinking of the meeting with Narutos Godfather only for Ddraigs laughter to increase when the doors opened to revile several guards coming up from there shift.

"Shut up." Issei grumbled under his breath walking past the guards as they dropped to the floor dead with knives stabbed into the back of their skulls. It wasnt his fault that this mission was more stealthy than he would like but his fellow Pawn needed back up incase anything went wrong. But hearing Ddraig laughing inside his head and feeling Maria staring at him he really wanted to blow something up now or set it on fire using the magic Genbu taught him.

It took Genbu years of sneaking him books to study and bashing his head against the wall to make him read them but he was finally able to teach him some magic that Issei recently figured out why he loved so much. Ddraig had explained it to him about a week ago that since he had his Sacred Gear that he would start to gain a few quirks the older he got mainly a love for large-scale explosions, fires, and oppai.

"I've never seen Laeticia angry until the day she overheard you explaining things to me." Issei spoke knowing they were the only ones on this floor for the next few minutes since Maria was walking behind him.

**[It was hilarious watching her chasing you around the training room pyro but you need to hurry and get your target.] **Naruto told Issei talking into his mind causing his eyes to change purple with one ring showing.

**[He's right you know but your more of a perv than pyro.] **Ddraig added causing Isseis eye to twitch from the casual discussion they were having in his head over which he was most like.

Stopping near the right door Issei activated his Boosted Gear throwing his arm back he yelled "Screw It!" The second his hands slammed into the door his Kings symbol spread across the door smoking as Maria and him jumped back. Seconds later an explosion ripped through the compound alerting all the guards as the alarms started blaring but Isseis looked more disappointed than happy. **[You held back?]** Naruto and Ddraig asked at the same time. "No I just can't make my bomb formulas any bigger." Issei whined as he walked past the ruble that used to be a cell door.

"Our you Takeru Shima descendent of Solomon the Wise and wielder of the Sacred Gear Clavicula Salomonis" Issei asked ignoring the death glare Maria was giving the back of his head for the bomb.

The now named Takeru was averting his gaze trying to get his eyes adjust but still answered him "Y-Yes"

**[Bastards actually put a human in this prison.] **Naruto growled in Isseis mind seeing the blond flinch from Maria helping him stand.

**[Get him and get out now I'm sending the back up to create a diversion.] **Naruto ordered about ready to head their himself if needed.

**'Yes my King.'** Issei thought about ready to open a magic circle when Takeru grabbed his hand stopping him.

"P-Please a there was a woman who tried helping me they took her to the room down the hall." Takeru stuttered out as he stared up at Issei his heterochromia crimson and blue eyes pleading.

Nodding towards Maria he handed Takeru over to her before running out of the room to retrieve whoever this other prisoner was. All of them unaware of the team coming to check on the prison as he ran down the hallway.

42-42-564

Naruto gritted his teeth wishing he could go and help his peerage but knew he would miss his chance to see his mother if he left the meeting early. He knew the angels wouldn't do anything because the humans were running it behind their backs too hold those they considered a threat to the church but that didn't mean he couldn't worry. **'Shirou you and Laeticia had better hurry.' **Naruto thought using _'Transparent Escape' _to blend back into the background as the devils walked in the room.

He watched as the four Mao walked in talking with other high-ranking devils but his attention was mainly focused on his mother wanting to see her after so many years away. Watching her bounce around happily talking with his godfather and the other devils without a care in the world caused his eyes to water some. **'Seven years ive been gone seven years and you look happier than ive ever seen you. Did you really not want me like grandfather and the maids whispered? Were you finally happy when you learned I left home?' **were some of the thoughts running through Naruto's head as he listened in on their meeting.

After twenty minutes of watching her happy appearance as she talked about Sona, Naruto finally lost it, his anger at its limit. A gust of freezing cold wind was the only thing felt across the room as Naruto vanished heading towards the battlefield that was above the prison to blow off some anger while backing up his peerage.

Feeling her son's presence for that brief second Serafall ripped out of her seat searching frantically around the large dining hall for any trace of him she could find. **'He was here! He was here in the building and I didn't even sence him!'** she cried out in her mind feeling the faint trace of his magic near her coming from behind a statue.

"Serafall whats wrong?" Sirzechs asked walking over towards her when she finally stopped tearing the room apart near a statue of the Kyuubi.

"He's alive my little fish cakes alive!" she told them tears falling freely as she fell to her knees.

She was dead to the world around her, not paying any attention to the others around her trying to find the listeners magic signature to track it. As she glanced near the statue of the Kyuubi, staring into the darkness she imagined her sons face those glowing rippled eyes staring at her judging her.

As the other devils talked about who the intruder could have been only Grayfia noticed the lack of reaction coming from Ajuka. He wasn't doing anything just leaning against the wall but the look he had told her everything she needed to know.

It was a sad look like he expected something else should have happed a few minutes ago but at the same time a bit of pride was in his eyes as he walked towards the exit.

42-42-564

The sound of blades crashing against one another was heard all throughout the forest around the Vatican as Knight clashed against the exorcist. "Ahh!" Shirou yelled out as another gash appeared across his leg but stood firm, knowing if he fell. His Queen and fellow peerage members would be easy prey for the exorcist attacking them.

Standing beside him was his familiar Yatsufusa that his father sent him for his birthday. Looking over at Yatsu Shirou wished he could have been their but finding were his sister was located took precedence and he understood that. At least Kiritsugu was able to send him a birthday present before dropping off the face of the planet to track the Einzbern family head down. Running his hand through Yatsus snow-white fur to calm himself some as he scanned the treeline Shirous fingers ghosted over the beads around his neck wondering why they don't shock him like other holy objects had.

His familiar growling drew his attention as Yatsu bared his teeth at the treeline as their opponent stepped into the clearing the strange knives in his hands covered in their blood.

"You fight well for a devil so young Kinght-kun." the blond in front of him joked while walking closer letting Shirou get a better look at his opponent. He was dressed up like any other exorcist of the church that they've seen but the strange knives around his belt were a dead give away on who he was fighting.

"Thanks for that my King always likes it when strong enemies complement us Namikaze-san." Shirou told him staring down the churches fastest exorcist Minato Namikaze as his bow fell apart on him.

**'That means Issei's fighting his student while Laeticia is handling the barrier. If I get taken out they will kill Issei and the others. I can't let that happen.'** Shirou thought eyes hardening as he raised his hand to call forth his sword Clarent.

Minato watched on as the little devil summoned a demonic sword his eyes sharpening the second he realised that it was the king slayer that the Knight was using. He vanished in a yellow flash just as Shirou spoke _"Time Alter: Double Accel." _Blades clashed as they reappeared over head Minato bleeding from a stab wound on his arm before they vanished again.

Laeticia watched on barely keeping up as Shirou tried his best to match the exorcist speed for speed. She could tell from her spot behind the barrier that he was slowly losing because every time they locked blades Shirou and Yatsufusa had more cuts covering them than the blond did.

Looking behind her Laeticia watched as Maria tried using what little medical knowledge she had to patch up their target and the extra they rescued. Seeing Shirou getting slammed through trees she only had one thought. **'Get here soon Naruto.'**

She tightened her grip on Luminosite Eternelle felling impacts across its surface by the woman trying to break through. "A heretic devil like you carrying a sword in Gods name? blasphemy! You ran from the church following a devil! You should burn like your ancestor did! Just because your family died doesn't mean you know true pain like we do facing devils and fallen everyday!" the teen yelled out but they both suddenly turned when red ice started covering everything beside them including the barrier.

"Let me show you true pain." a voice called out as glowing rippled eyes stepped out of the darkness.

{Issei vs the Copy Wheel}

_"Raikari!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

Both yelled at the same time as Issei clashed with a white-haired teen around his age. Both struggled for dominance in the power struggle. Lightning whipped madly around the white-haired teen while the wind howled in fury around Issei. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the clash sending the two combatants back.

"How do you know that attack devil!?" the white-haired teen asked between breaths as he stared down Issei through the smoke.

"My King learned it from his fathers books, but doesn't use it that often so I asked if I could learn it." Issei answered with a shrug fire burning in the background as he ripped the rest of his bloody sleeve off.

**[Don't look him in his eye the left ones a magical item.] **Ddraig warned Issei feeling the magic coming from it while getting a slight nod from Issei that he was heard.

**'I have to let sensei know that someone else knows that technique.'** were the thoughts running through the other teens as they ran towards each other.

Fist meet fist, kick meet kick as Issei tried fighting without looking at his opponent face. The white-haired teen ducked under another wave of fire before jumping over Issei landing a kick to his jaw sending him tumbling backwards a few feet.

Spitting out a glob of blood Issei looked towards where his opponent was with a feral smirk asking "Your pretty good to keep up with me while I'm promoted to a Knight whats your name exorcist?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake apprentice to the Yellow Flash." he answered proudly between breaths forcing his headband down unable to keep it up anymore.

"Hope you survive then Kakashi because I'm still learning how my new attack works." Issei called out placing his hand down in the middle of the magic circle that appeared under him causing all the flames in the area to be drawn towards him.

The flames were twisting around him violently lashing out at everything they could when two blurs slammed into him breaking his focus. It took a second to get his bearings but looking beside him Issei saw the blooded unconscious forms of Shirou and his familiar Yatsu. Checking his pulse to see if he was still alive he saw Shirou was still holding Clarent while the beads around Yatsus neck glowed briefly under the moonlight.

Minato appeared near them about to walk forward to kill the young devils when suddenly his student's bloody and beaten body slammed down hard into the ground cratering the earth in front of his path dozens of _'Kuroi Jushinki' _piercing out of her body. Looking up they all saw a hooded figure with wings outstretched in the night air nothing was visible because of the white cloak covering him but the bottom part of his face showing the scowl and visible tears.

"LEAVE NOW!" Naruto roared out in rage, rinnegan glowing under his hood as he stared down Minato his magic slowly freezing everything in the area around them.

Seeing a devil ordering his sensei around Kakashi was about to draw his blade when Minato grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Looking back at his sensei all he got was a look before they jumped back as a giant centipede appeared busting out from the ground where he was just standing.

Not taking his eyes off of the devil floating above him Minato slowly walked over towards his student gently picking her off of the ground. Seeing she was alive but needed immediate medical attention he called his student over so they could leave. Staring up at the devil he heard the other call his King he had one last thing to say before they vanished "Next time Devil, you're facing me."

Dropping towards the ground as soon as they left Naruto walked towards them not saying a word as white flames bathed over the area around them. "N-naruto are you okay?" Issei asked nervously never before seeing Naruto anything but happy and carefree.

"I'm fine I just want to head home and forget today." Naruto told his voice coming out broken as he summoned a magic circle them that would take them home.

Issei had one last thought before they vanished in a black flash** 'I knew this job was a bad idea.'**

{one year later}

Laeticia woke up hearing the sounds of explosions shaking the room around her and just knew something was wrong when Naruto wasnt asleep beside her. So after getting dressed and making her way towards the kitchen she saw the entire peerage up way to early looking towards the stairs except for three people. Seeing them looking nervous she stared at the only Bishop asking "Why are Naruto-kun, Issei, and Shirou fighting this early?"

Takeru jumped slightly when she asked him and looking behind her towards the others but finding no help handed her a stake of documents that were just dropped off at the safe house across town minutes ago. "T-this just came from the seventy-two pillars its their decision on a matter in our territory and after Naruto-san read it he flew into a rage that's why their down in the training grounds now. " Takeru told her shaking at the power pouring out from the basement.

"Y-You wouldn't wake up and none of us are strong enough to fight him one on one so we called Issei over to help Shirou calm him down." Takeru added jumping back when the stairs near him started freezing over.

Looking the papers in her hand over she saw it had the stamps from some of the pillars, three of the Maos, and two other very familiar families.

High-Class Devil - Marquis, Ashura Otsutsuki

It has come to our attention that the heirs of both Gremory and Sitri clans have expressed an interest in the human world. Upon seeing that they cannot be dissuaded it has been decided that your territory in Kuoh will be divided in half to allow them access to any potential peerage members they might come across. We thank you for your support in this matter concerning both families and as of midnight the lines on your territory will change for an equal share between both heirs.

Looking outside she knew why the house was shaking and a blizzard was forming even though it was the middle of summer. Since Naruto was using a different name he had to start from nothing working his way up towards high-class status ever since he was young enough to have his own territory. He was the one that drove everything from stray devils to fallen angels out-of-town when he claimed this area under his protection. We were the peerage that set up jobs and contacts all over Kuoh. But none of that mattered because as far as the higher-ups knew he was a Low Class devil that worked his way up that's it. Asura was nothing special definitely not someone who can argue his claim against two heirs unless he reveals himself to them. **'No wonder your angry Naruto everything you built is getting torn apart and there's nothing you can do about it.'**

She was brought out of her musings when Shirou came speeding past her crashing into the nearby wall. Smocking slightly he pried himself from out of the wall before walked over to Laeticia tapping her on the shoulder before collapsing to the floor telling her "Your turn."

"I have an idea if one of you can wake Shirou up." she mused already thinking of a way to stop him.

{Training Grounds}

With a growl Naruto slammed Nonuboku over Isseis armour covered gauntlets. The force of the impact blowing all the rubble and blades Shirou created in random directions as the Issei under him grinned mouthing 'Boom' before he glowed brightly exploding in a large blast.

Naruto was sent spiralling back across the grounds busting through boulders but Issei wasn't letting up. With a burst of speed he was flying above Naruto as they both yelled out there attacks.

_"Heavenly Dragons Halberd!"_

_"Shinra Tensei!"_

With a flap of his wings Naruto was in the air getting some distance from the blast range while searching the ground below him for any movement.

_"Heavenly Dragons Rasengan!" _was yelled as Issei drove the attack into Naruto's back the crimson sphere drilling into him as he shot downwards crashing into a nearby mountain.

"I never should have let you read my old mans books if you can improve them so fast." Naruto grumbled looking up at Issei who had another flaming halberd in his hands.

"Not really it took Ddraig and me years to make them our own. So you calmed down yet or do you want to keep going?" Issei asked a feral grin on his face that matched his Kings.

"You already know my answer Issei." Naruto told him watching the helberd getting thrown at him as tomoe appeared in his eyes.

**[Careful he's not down yet.]** Ddraig warned Issei feeling the vortex swallowing the flames as his partner landed near the dust cloud.

"I hope not this is the most fun I've had in years." Issei told him dodging left as black flames appeared burning the spot he was just standing.

In the second Issei let his guard down Naruto was behind him a _'Kuroi Jushinki' _in his hand ready to stab him. But Issei sidestepped it only getting a slash across his side as he grabbed Narutos hand headbutting him.

The blow sent Naruto flying but he brought Issei with him yelling out _"Bansho Ten'in!"_

After flying through five large boulders they both staggered to their feet glaring daggers at each other.

Issei created two clones to stand beside him as the three of them took in a deep breath while Naruto got into the stance for his ice magic.

_"Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura!"_

_"Ice-Make: Rose Garden!"_

The three streams of fire that Issei and his clones exhaled merged into a large dragon that raced across the grounds. While on the other side Naruto let loose his spell letting the giant rose garden made of red ice crash against the fire spell when they crashed in the middle.

"Thats twenty-one to twenty." Naruto joked standing behind Issei with an ice cannon on his shoulder.

"Thats only because you use that damn red ice that I can't blow up or melt yet." Issei grumbled from his spot as the ice kept him immobile until Naruto snapped his fingers causing it to shatter.

"So you got any idea on how to handle our territory changing?" Issei questioned while working the kinks out of his neck.

"One if they do what I think there going to d-."

He would have said more when they both stopped and sniffed the air suddenly. Both of them were already running for the stairs by the time breakfast was yelled out.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Information on peerage members will be coming but slowly I don't want to give everything away at once.**_

_**[Sorry for taking it down temporarily I was getting some nasty messages because I wasn't putting a certain character they wanted in the story.] [Like I said on my profile my confidence problem sucks and I'm trying to get over it but some of the people flaming me were very expressive on how much my story was crap.] **_

_**Don't get on my case about splitting up Naruto's territory please it's for the story. Besides If you had to choose between a nobody you never heard of or helping out the heirs of two powerful families it's obvious who most people would pick.**_

_**Takeru and his Sacred Gear are both OCs because I took dvdkings8s idea and ran with it.**_

_**Magic, Jutsu, etc -**_

_**1. Transparent Escape - It renders the user invisible , allowing them to either make stealthy strikes on their opponent or escape from sight.**_

_**2. Time Alter: Double Accel - Allows movement faster than the human eye can see. It speeds up blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism and muscle movement all at the same time.**_

_**3. Raikari - This technique channels a large amount of lightning to the users hand. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of birds chirping.**_

_**4. Rasengan - The compacted nature and moving speed of the sphere allows the attack to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage.**_

_**5. Kuroi Jushinki - Multi - purpose black rods.**_

_**6. Heavenly Dragons Halberd - Think of Laxus when he uses Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd but slightly smaller.**_

_**7. Shinra Tensei - The ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will. **_

_**8. Heavenly Dragons Rasengan - Just a rasengan boosted a number of times using his Sacred Gear.**_

_**9. Bansho Ten'in - The ability to manipulate attractive force pull matter towards the user.**_

_**10. Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura - Three users each breathe a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon.**_

_**11. Ice-Make: Rose Garden - The user creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind their opponent. **_

_**Peerage -**_

_**King - Naruto Sitri Uzumaki / age 17 / devil / Water, Ice, and Fire Magic ... Nonuboku ... Sage of Six Paths Mode ... Rinnegan / Familiar - centipede (Niddhoggr), chameleon (Genbu), dog (Orthrus)**_

_**Queen - (Laeticia) Joan of Arc / age 18 / human / La Pucelle ... Fire and Lightning Magic ... Luminosite Eternelle / 1 Mutation Piece / Familiar ?**_

_**Knight - Shirou Emiya / age 16 / human / Shirou's Bow ... Tracing ... Structural Grasp ... Kansho and Bakuya ... Rho Aias ... Clarent / 1 Knight Piece / Familiar - wolf Yatsufusa or Yatsu**_

_**Knight -**_

_**Bishop - (Takeru Shima) Solomon the Wise / age 17 / human / two cursed knives ... Light, Earth, and Water Magic ... Sacred Gear - Clavicula Salomonis / 1 Bishop Piece / Familiar ?**_

_**Bishop -**_

_**Rook -**_

_**Rook -**_

_**Pawn - Issei Hyoudou / age 17 / human / Fire Magic ... Sacred Gear - Longinus Boosted Gear / 5 Mutation Pieces 1 Pawn Piece / Familiar ?**_

_**Pawn - (Maria) Jack the Ripper / age 13 / human / Presence Concealment ... Black Mist ... Six Demonic Knives / 2 Pawn Pieces / Familiar ?**_


End file.
